


Awake All Night

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Won't Get Off My Mind. </p><p>“I want to hear you, when you’re like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake All Night

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes....... this........  
> i'm sorry to everyone on twitter who had to deal with me screaming about The Handjob Scene for literally two hours. it's done now and i'll never mention it again.

Choir practice always feels longest on Fridays, and Jongdae has never as sick of a piece as he is of _Va Pensiero_. 

He’s pretty sure the rest of the tenor section feels the same, as they’ve been working on the final four bars on the last page for the past twenty minutes. Baekhyun, closest to him, isn’t even sitting on the risers anymore, as he rolled onto the floor twelve bars ago and hasn’t moved since. Jongdae glances at the clock and manages to not groan out loud when he sees they still have half an hour left.

Joonmyun, sitting at the piano and trying to lead them through the song, glances at him with an apologetic expression. Having extra practice on Fridays had been his idea, originally, but he looks as much like he wants to leave as the rest of them. Jongdae smiles at him, shaking his head, and looks back down at his music. He can sit through thirty more minutes. And after this, Joonmyun will drive him home.

It’s become their routine, in the few weeks since first making out in Joonmyun’s car - everyday after school or after choir practice, they walk together to the student parking lot. Joonmyun opens the passenger-side door first, letting Jongdae sit down before closing it for him and getting in on the other side, and then they drive to Jongdae’s house. They kiss goodbye, Jongdae gets out of the car and runs up the driveway, and they wave at each other before they disappear from each other’s sight.

It’s nice, Jongdae thinks to himself. Really nice. Except for the part where, recently, a certain part of the routine keeps getting cut short.

Since Monday after school, Joonmyun has only had time to kiss Jongdae for a few seconds before shooing him out of the car so he can rush off to somewhere else he needs to be. It had been a dentist appointment on the first day, and yesterday something for student council - Jongdae knows they’re probably important things, but they’re still throwing him off.

Joonmyun’s voice breaks through his thoughts, suddenly, and he looks up to see him standing in front of the piano, addressing the entire section. “I don’t think we’re going to get much more done, even in the time we have left,” he says. “I know it’s Friday and everyone is tired, so let’s just leave it for today, okay?”

There’s a general sigh of relief from the entire room as everyone starts to pack up. Baekhyun jumps to his feet and punches the air before waving at Jongdae and walking out. Jongdae rolls his eyes, swings his bag over his shoulder, and heads over to the piano where Joonmyun is putting their sheet music away.

“Thanks, hyung,” he says, bumping their shoulders together, and Joonmyun smiles, shrugging.

“I wasn’t really into it today either,” he sighs, closing his music folders.

Jongdae hums. “I think we were all feeling a bit like how Baekhyun looked.”

Joonmyun snickers, picking up his bag from beside the piano, and starts towards the door. “We’ll work hard on Monday, okay?”

“Okay,” Jongdae sing-songs back to him, and follows him out of the room.

\--

The drive to his house is as normal as any other, but Jongdae feels his good mood slipping away the moment they pull up and park. He unclips his seatbelt and leans over to Joonmyun for a kiss, only letting it last for a few seconds before he pulls away.

Joonmyun almost falls forward trying to follow his lips. “Jongdae?” He frowns. “Is something wrong?”

Shrugging, Jongdae looks down at his feet. “Nothing’s wrong. You should probably get going if you want to get to your thing on time. Whatever it is today.” It comes out kind of childish, but it’s Friday and Jongdae is tired and irritated and wants to be alone so he can sulk as soon as possible.

“What thing?” Joonmyun asks, looking at him confusedly. “I don’t have anything to do today.”

Jongdae blinks. “You don’t?”

Joonmyun shakes his head. “I know I had something to do every day earlier this week, but I made sure to have nothing on today. So I could spend time with you.”

He looks worried, like he’s scared Jongdae is about to hop out of the car anyway. After a moment of hesitation, Jongdae turns in his seat to face him. “You have all day, then?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun says. He smiles at him, relieved. “So can I kiss you again, or…?”

Laughing, Jongdae leans in, and Joonmyun meets him halfway.

It’s better than the first one, and definitely the best out of all their kisses that week. Jongdae feels Joonmyun’s tongue swipe at his lips so he parts them, sighing contentedly. Joonmyun takes the opportunity to nip at his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. He pushes a bit more than he usually does, quickly coaxing Jongdae to open up, and when Joonmyun bites down on his lip again, Jongdae breathes out a quiet moan.

Joonmyun immediately pulls away, staring at him. Jongdae flushes red. “Sorry, was that--”

“No, I-- wow.” Joonmyun laughs a little, breathless. “I liked it.” He leans closer, his breath warm over Jongdae’s ear. “I want to hear you, when you’re like this.”

Jongdae shivers, and when Joonmyun pulls back to face him he presses their mouths together again, kissing him hard. But, it’s only a few seconds before Joonmyun pushes him back.

“Can we do this, um.” He breathes heavily as he searches for the words. “Not in my car?”

“My parents aren’t home,” Jongdae pants, and Joonmyun gives a relieved nod before fumbling around until he manages to unlock their doors.

They have to pull away from each other to get out of the separate sides of the car, and somehow they manage to get all the way inside and into Jongdae’s bedroom upstairs before cracking.

As soon as Jongdae closes the door, Joonmyun pushes him back against it.

“I missed you,” he whispers before kissing him softly, then trails his lips gently down Jongdae’s neck.

“You see me every day at school,” Jongdae snorts, but his legs are feeling a bit weak, especially when Joonmyun kisses his way back up and hovers over his lips.

“At school I can’t touch you like this,” he says, pouting a little, and Jongdae laughs and kisses him again.

It doesn’t take long to get messy again, their tongues sliding together, and when Joonmyun presses his leg between Jongdae’s thighs, Jongdae can’t help pressing his hips forward and grinding against it. He can feel himself getting hard, and Joonmyun’s hands dragging down his torso aren’t helping. Joonmyun breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, breathing hard as he lets one hand slip lower until he’s pressing against Jongdae’s erection through his layers of clothing. Jongdae squirms, unable to stop his hips from jerking into the touch. Smiling at him, Joonmyun twists his fingers in Jongdae’s beltloops instead and tugs him away from the door, walking backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed.

He sits down on the edge, spreading his legs apart so Jongdae can stand in between them. His hands are gentle as they slide up underneath Jongdae’s shirt.

“Hyung,” Jongdae says quietly, biting his lip. He lets his arms hang by his sides, not entirely sure what to do with his hands. 

“Hm?” Joonmyun runs his fingers up over Jongdae’s ribs and all the way back down to his hips before lifting the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his chest. Jongdae lifts his arms automatically, letting Joonmyun pull it off over his head. He tosses it off to one side before taking of his own shirt as well, and Jongdae stares.

They’ve been shirtless around each other before, but not like this - not when Joonmyun’s lips are swollen and red from the press of Jongdae’s own against them, not when Jongdae can see the outline of Joonmyun’s cock through his jeans, and certainly not when Jongdae can feel himself getting harder at the thought of that.

Joonmyun snickers a little, snapping Jongdae out of his thoughts. “Come here,” he says softly, tugging him forward onto the bed. He manoeuvers them around until Jongdae is settled with his knees on either side of Joonmyun’s hips, holding himself up over his lap. Jongdae shifts, his jeans feeling a little tighter with his legs spread, and brings his hands up to grip Joonmyun’s shoulders. He breathes out somewhat shakily.

“Hyung,” he tries again, “I… I don’t know--” 

“It’s alright,” Joonmyun says, his hands stilling where they had been stroking the soft skin above the waist of his jeans. “If you don’t want to do this right now, we can stop.”

“No,” Jongdae says quickly. “I want to, I’m just…” He trails off and looks down, cheeks flushing red. “I, I’ve never…”

Joonmyun smiles and reaches out, gently tilting his jaw back up. “We’ll go slow,” he assures him, leaning up to press a kiss on his collarbone. He slides his hands down over the front of Jongdae’s jeans, tugging on a beltloop with one and slowly undoing the zipper with the other. Jongdae moves his hips almost unconsciously, the shifting fabric giving him the tiniest bit of relief.

It’s kind of embarrassing, when Joonmyun pushes his jeans down around the tops of his thighs and reveals the cock-shaped bulge in Jongdae’s boxers, but pretty much every thought Jongdae has ever had goes out the window when Joonmyun palms his through the fabric.

“Is this okay?” Joonmyun breathes, and Jongdae hopes the garbled noise he gives in response gets his feelings across. Joonmyun rubs in slow circles, giving a gentle sort of pressure that sends flashes of heat up Jongdae’s spine and makes his mouth drop open more than once. He presses his hips forward eagerly, making Joonmyun huff out a laugh and withdraw his hand.

Jongdae looks down at him, sheepish. “Sorry, I know you said slow, but--”

“It’s okay,” Joonmyun says with a smile, and hooks his fingers into the waistband. “Can I…?”

He waits until Jongdae nods, then slides his boxers down and over his cock. Jongdae is pretty sure he’s never blushed this much in his whole life, but then Joonmyun wraps his hand around the base and gives an experimental tug, and Jongdae’s breath hitches audibly.

Having someone else’s hand on his dick is a little strange, but touching himself has never felt as good as this. Joonmyun slides his hand up and down the shaft, sometimes swiping his thumb over the head and spreading the precum collecting there. Jongdae gasps whenever he twists his grip, digging his fingers into Joonmyun’s shoulders as his hips stutter forward.

“What did I say earlier?” Joonmyun murmurs to him, stroking his waist with his free hand. “In the car, what did I tell you?”

Jongdae has no idea how he’s supposed to remember anything when Joonmyun is literally in the middle of getting him off. Joonmyun hums when he doesn’t respond, then switches abruptly from quick flicks of his wrist to dragging just the tips of his fingers along Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae nearly chokes.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Joonmyun says, sounding entirely too amused. “I said I wanted to…?”

“Hear me,” Jongdae forces out, trying and failing to press closer to Joonmyun’s hand. “You said you want to hear me when--” He cuts off with another gasp when Joonmyun’s fingers trail down the underside of his cock. “Please, hyung, I can do it, I’ll-- please, just touch me.”

Apparently satisfied, Joonmyun strokes his entire hand up the shaft, and Jongdae chokes out a moan, dropping his head onto Joonmyun’s shoulder. His strokes pick up speed again, leaving Jongdae breathless and mewling, and his thighs tremble with the effort to keep him upright. Joonmyun tightens his grip a little, digging his fingers into Jongdae’s hip with his other hand, and when he rubs hard over his slit Jongdae comes with a high-pitched whine.

Most of it spills into Joonmyun’s hand, but he doesn’t seem to mind, even when Jongdae’s legs give out and he slumps forward against Joonmyun’s chest. Joonmyun helps him lie down properly on the bed and leans over to grab tissues, cleaning them both up while Jongdae catches his breath. He even zips Jongdae’s jeans back up before scooting forward to sit beside him, and kisses him softly as he comes down.

“Was that okay?” he murmurs against Jongdae’s lips.

“God, yes,” Jongdae mumbles back. “I don’t know if I can move, though.”

Joonmyun laughs, kissing him again before sitting up. He’s still hard, Jongdae notices, the bulge in his jeans glaringly obvious.

“Hey, but--” Jongdae struggles to push himself up on his elbows. “You’re still--”

Joonmyun shushes him. “It’s alright, I can do it.”

That doesn’t really sound fair to Jongdae, so he tugs on Joonmyun’s arm until he’s nearly falling on top of him. Joonmyun catches himself and adjusts so he’s sitting over Jongdae’s thighs, almost the reverse of their previous position. He looks down at Jongdae confusedly. “What?”

“Like this,” Jongdae says, gesturing between them. He pushes himself up a bit more, smiling. “Do it like this.”

Realization dawns on Joonmyun’s face and a blush spreads over his cheeks. “Um,” he says. “Okay.”

Letting out a long breath, he undoes his jeans and reaches into his boxers. Jongdae watches his face as he strokes his cock, enraptured.

Joonmyun moves his hand quickly but roughly, bracing himself with his palm against Jongdae’s chest, and it’s not long before he’s breathing hard and almost bucking into his own hand. He ducks his head and shudders, losing his pace for a moment.

“Hyung,” Jongdae purrs from underneath him. “Joonmyun-hyung.”

Joonmyun looks back at him then, and their eyes lock. Jongdae imagines how he must look, cheeks flushed and lips bruised and his sweaty hair a mess. He bites his lip and lifts his hips a little, just enough to press against Joonmyun for a second.

“Joonmyun-hyung,” he breathes again, and Joonmyun’s fingers dig into his sternum as he groans and comes on Jongdae’s stomach.

“Sorry,” he says immediately, gasping for breath, and he climbs off of Jongdae to flop down beside him instead. Jongdae shrugs, turning his head to watch Joonmyun recover himself.

“Was _that_ okay?” he asks, and Joonmyun smiles at him before sitting up a little to grab more tissues and swipe them across the mess on Jongdae’s chest.

“Better than okay,” he tells him, tossing the tissues away, and leans down to kiss his forehead. “You did really well.”

Jongdae flushes, and when Joonmyun lies back down next to him, he rolls over and hides his face against his chest. He feels more than hears the laugh Joonmyun huffs out.

“Can you stay the night?” Jongdae mumbles. He yawns, and Joonmyun wraps an arm around him.

“Do you want me to?”

Jongdae nods, turning his head a little to look up at him. “I want to see you tomorrow, too.”

Humming, Joonmyun ducks down to press a kiss to the crown on Jongdae’s head. “I’ll stay,” he says softly, and Jongdae smiles against his chest as he closes his eyes.


End file.
